Blood Sticks
by Riz-Mayonnaise
Summary: "Je vous ai demandé s'il fallait que vous me frappiez encore. Parce que. Au tribunal, vous aviez dit mon Capitaine, vous aviez dit que vous alliez." Levi le regarda en clignant des paupières. Il avait seulement dit à Eren qu'il avait manqué une tâche. Traduction française de Blood Sticks par Blue Thallium. /!\ masochisme, violence, sang, smut.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Sticks - Chapitre 1 part. I

« Pardon ? » Levi abaissa le mouchoir qui couvrait sa bouche.

Eren rougit et entortilla le chiffon sale qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il commença à se renfrogner, mais semblait plus effrayé et embrassé qu'en colère. Il était difficile de deviner ce que ce type d'expression signifiait.

« Je vous ai demandé s'il fallait que vous me frappiez encore. Parce que. Au tribunal, vous aviez dit mon Capitaine, vous aviez dit que vous alliez... » Il détourna les yeux de ceux de Levi et fixa le torchon qu'il tordait entre ses mains, faisant ainsi ruisseler de l'eau sale sur ses bottes. « Bon, je ne peux me rappeler exactement ce que vous avez dit, mais ça avait sous-entendu que vous alliez... me frapper. Quand je serai méchant. » Il avait l'air puéril, et immédiatement il se reprit. « Je veux dire. Quand je commettrai des erreurs ? »

Levi le regarda en clignant des paupières. Il avait seulement dit à Eren qu'il avait manqué une tâche. « Je croyais que nous avions déjà établi que cette raclée était pour le show. Je me suis excusé à plusieurs reprises, Eren. À différentes occasions. Publiquement. » Levi fit une grimace. Il demandait rarement pardon. Il faisait rarement des choses qui, d'après lui, justifiaient des excuses, mais il avait voulu par celles-ci, faire comprendre à Eren qu'ils sont du même côté et cela ne n'avait pas fait de mal que certain de ses hommes les entendent. Le bruit de ce qui s'était passé au tribunal s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était encourager la méfiance dans ses propres rangs.

Il fallait qu'ils pensent que Levi est juste, et non qu'il ait tendance à craquer et à réduire quelqu'un en miettes. Il fallait qu'ils pensent qu'Eren avait ses pouvoirs de titan sous contrôle.

Une armée ne se mène pas à la peur. Et de la peur, les hommes de Levi en avait déjà à la pelle.

« Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai... je pensais que peut-être vous, » Eren laissa tomber son chiffon dans le seau d'eau à ses pied et lança à Levi un regard plein d'espoir, « ...je pensais que peut-être. Vous en auriez envie. Mon Capitaine. »

Levi fut... un peu scandalisé, certes. Mais il ne cria pas. Il ravala toutes les insultes qui lui étaient venues sur le bout de la langue, et s'adressa à Eren aussi gentiment qu'il lui fut possible, «... Je vais te donner une chance de partir maintenant. Je vais faire comme si t'avais pas dit ça et toi, tu vas faire comme si j'avais pas entendu. »

Eren balbutia, « Je, je ne voulais vous manquer de respect ! C'est que je... q-quand vous m'avez frappé. J'ai bien aimé, et j'ai cru que– »

« T'as mal cru. » fit Levi d'un ton sec.

Un silence extrêmement gênant suivit. Levi tenta de poursuivre le nettoyage du sol et Eren, quant à lui, resta planter là, rouge et transpirant, à pousser des petits couinements de temps à autre.

« S'il vous plaît, ne dîtes à personne que j'ai aimé ça, mon Capitaine. » dit-il finalement.

« Motus et bouche cousue, Eren, crois-moi. » grogna Levi. Il continua à laver, ou plutôt, essaya.

« C'est juste que je. Je pensais que vous. Vous en auriez envie. Et je. Enfin, j'espérais que ça– »

Levi interrompit Eren en milieu de phrase par un grognement « Je ne prends pas mon pied en frappant des garçons qui ont moins de la moitié de mon âge. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à distribuer des fessées, ou ne m'intéresse aux garçons ayant la moitié de mon âge, point. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » Il regarda de manière significatif Eren, qui paraissait honteux et fâché contre lui-même

« Limpide. » marmonna-t-il. Il ramassa son seau, attendant d'être formellement congédié, ou espérant peut-être que Levi change d'avis. Levi retourna à son travail sur le sol.

« Par curiosité, Eren. Est-ce que c'était la douleur, ou que les gens regardent ? »

Eren déglutit. « Les deux. »

« Oh là. C'est qu'on est carrément un petit pervers, hein ? » Eren alla pour répondre, mais Levi lui fit signe de se taire de la main. « Je suis sûr qu'un de tes camarades serait ravi de te faire plaisir si tu demandais. T'es un beau garçon, » Levi dit cela délibérément n'étant pas du genre à humilier un adolescent et à démolir totalement son amour-propre dans une même journée, « et un sale gamin, je suis certain que quelqu'un sauterait sur l'occasion de te mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. »

« C'était une erreur de venir vous voir, je suis désolé. » marmonna Eren. Levi acquiesça.

« Tout à fait. T'es un idiot, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, mon Capitaine. »

Levi roula des yeux. « Rompez. »

Eren renversa de l'eau sale sur le sol tandis qu'il portait.

« Alors Eren est attiré par toi ? Sexuellement ? » Hanji siffla, presque comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Levi trouva cela plutôt vexant. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est tout simplement fascinant ? »

« Quoi, que quelqu'un soit sexuellement attiré par moi ? » grogna Levi. Hanji réfléchit un instant.

« Eh bien, oui, c'est à se demander ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. » Levi roula une liasse de notes appartenant Hanji et lui frappa le bras avec. Hanji, imperturbable, poursuivit, « Mais, ce que je voulais plutôt dire c'est, compte tenu de l'absence d'organes sexuels des titans ? On pourrait croire que ça affecterait sa sexualité d'humain, mais manifestement non ! »

« Manifestement. » ricana Levi. Il mit ses bottes (fraîchement cirées) sur le bureau de fortune de Hanji. Il y avait peu de pièces convenables dans lesquels dormir pour le moment, et Levi était contraint de partager ses quartiers avec Hanji le temps qu'ils étaient ici. Il détestait cohabiter avec Hanji.

« Et on ne croirait certainement pas que ça le tracasse, pas vrai ? Qu'il aurait peut-être trop de trucs en tête pour s'intéresser au sex... » Hanji réfléchit un instant. « À moins qu'il ne soit inquiet de mourir vierge. Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux ce que ça fait, hein ? »

« Pas vraiment. Tu t'es engagé dans l'armée plus jeune que moi. » dit Levi. « Et en plus, il ne m'a demandé que je le baise, il m'a demandé que je le frappe. Ça fait toute une différence. Idiot. »

Les yeux de Hanji se plissèrent, « ... Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit un titan ? » Hanji quitta sa chaise à toute vitesse et passa péniblement par-dessus Levi pour attendre le bureau. « C'est fascinant ! Je devrais être en train de prendre des notes ! »

« Non, tu ne devrais pas. » fit Levi. Mais c'était un peu trop tard, Hanji avait brandit un crayon et un calepin miteux qui furent hors de portée avant que Levi n'ait pu les lui enlever.

« Je vais prendre des notes. Pour le bien de l'Homme. » Hanji hocha la tête, puis commença à griffonner furieusement. Donc tu crois qu'il est sexuellement excité par l'idée d'une correction ? »

« Il m'a dit en gros qu'il l'était. »

« Et si tu avais compris de travers ? Peut-être que, pour lui, le sex et la violence n'ont aucun lien, et qu'il aime simplement ça... de façon récréative ? »

« Je doute sincèrement que ses motivations soientt pures. Qui aime être tabassé quasiment à mort en publique, juste... pour s'amuser. Il a pris son pied. » Levi ricana encore. « C'est une idée idiote. Même venant de toi. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Il se pourrait qu'un titan aime ça ! »

« À son âge ? » fit Levi. Hanji réfléchit un instant, tout rongeant son crayon auquel Levi pris bonne note de ne plus jamais toucher.

« Je me demande si la maturité sexuelle a un lien avec l'émergence de sa forme titanesque... » dit Hanji. Sa main cessa d'écrire. Levi pouvait voir Hanji en train de réaliser de la gymnastique mentale. Il sut que quelque chose d'immensément stupide était sur le point de sortir de sa bouche. « Capitaine, peut-être que tu devrais... »

Levi interrompit Hanji. « Je te rappellerais que tu es en train de parler à un supérieur. »

« Je sais ! C'est juste que... Pour l'amour de la recherche ! Pour l'Humanité ! »

Levi cligna des yeux. « Rompez. »

« Tu peux pas me congédier de mes propres quartiers ! » protesta Hanji. Levi remercia le Ciel que Hanji prenne la chambre, tandis qu'il dormait sur le canapé. Il aurait eu nul part où le/la congédier autrement.

« Je crois que c'est ce que je viens de faire. » Levi lui fit geste de dégager. « Vas-y. Ou sinon. »

« Oh, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, m'envoyer au peloton d'exécution ? » s'esclaffa Hanji. « Franchement Capitaine, t'es pas drôle. Et tu n'as aucun respect pour ma science. Nous pourrions avoir là une découverte capitale entre les mains ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec tes recherches et beaucoup plus avec le fait que t'es une petite merde trop curieuse. »

« C'est peut être les deux ! » Hanji haussa des épaules. Levi ramassa le crayon le moins mâchouillé qu'il put voir, et chercha des papiers sur lesquels faire semblant de travailler.

« Rompez, Hanji, je le pense cette fois-ci. » dit-il. Hanji fit la moue.

« Très bien, mais uniquement parce que c'est l'heure de dormir. » Hanji marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, mais s'arrêta juste avant de sortir. « Capitaine... C'était quand la dernière fois que tu– »

Levi lança le crayon.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Hanji n'était pas sur le point de revenir à nouveau, Levi enfouit son visage dans ses mains. De tous les officiers supérieurs qu'Eren aurait pu choisir, il avait choisi Levi... Il est vrai que Levi avait été celui qui l'avait roué de coups au tribunal, mais...c'était néanmoins plutôt un choix indélicat de sa part.

Eren aurait pu s'adresser à Hanji. Hanji aurait été content(e) de lui donner satisfaction. Hanji aurait pris des notes, et l'aurait remercier pour l'opportunité.

Levi grommela. Eren était joli garçon. Ajoutez lui dix ans et ôtez sa demande bizarre, et Levi aurait probablement discuter plus longuement de l'offre. En supposant que c'était une offre, pas juste une tentative maladroite pour se refaire botter le cul.

L'idée de tabasser à nouveau Eren ne lui disait vraiment rien, en toute honnêteté. La violence n'était pas quelque chose dans laquelle il prenait beaucoup de plaisir. C'était un instrument. C'était un instrument dans la salle d'audience, un instrument sur le champ de bataille, un instrument pendant l'entraînement et les exercices, et rien d'autre.

Cependant, l'idée de coucher avec Eren était... il fallait l'admettre, vraiment beaucoup plus attrayante qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Cela faisait longtemps que Levi n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un.

C'était un homme occupé. Il était petit, désagréable et avait un air plutôt étrange ; s'il allait boire durant ses quelques jours de congé, cela ne se passait pas exactement bien avec les hommes et les femmes jusqu'à ce que son nom soit mentionné. La moitié des anonymes qu'il rencontrait voulaient tirer un coup avec Le Dernier Espoir de l'Humanité juste pour avoir une bonne histoire à raconter, ce qui avait tendance à laisser un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il était trop fier pour aller aux putes et pas suffisamment salaud pour profiter des peurs et de la vénération de certain de ses plus jeunes soldats.

Cela faisait des années. Des années qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un, et plus encore que quelqu'un ne s'était intéressé à lui de façon sincère.

Il était en colère contre lui-même à présent. L'auto-apitoiement était une chose inutile ; cela n'avait jamais sauvé une seule vie, ou terrasser un seul titan. Il était aussi en colère contre Eren Jæger, parce cela faisait longtemps qu'il pensait à peine au sexe et que maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'idée de la tête.

Eren Jæger avec son sale caractère, ses profondes rides d'anxiété qui lui balafraient tout le front et ses cheveux pas suffisamment lavés. Et qui n'a probablement pas envie de coucher avec Levi, mais qui prend définitivement son pied à être tabasser. En publique.

L'idée qu'Eren puisse avoir la gaule au tribunal l'amusa au point qu'il faillit rire tout haut.

Il envisagea, juste un instant, de se prêter au jeu d'Eren. Un autre coup de pied dans la figure à l'abri des regards indiscrets, suffisamment fort pour lui faire sauter cette fois-ci deux dents ; sa botte pressant contre le sol le visage rouge ensanglanté d'Eren. Il laisserait les mains d'Eren détachées, et lui piétinerait les doigts lorsqu'il essayera de se relever.

Et Eren, tout respectueux qu'il était, serait sans aucun doute si reconnaissant envers Levi pour cette raclée incroyablement charitable et désintéressée, qu'il se traînerait jusqu'à lui pour le remercier. Il imagina Eren chercher la boucle de sa ceinture, les doigts enflés et tremblants, puis... Levi le repousserait probablement, car il ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi sale et couvert de sang s'approche de sa bite.

Levi modifia changea la scène dans sa tête, avec Eren fraîchement sorti du bain et plus vieux. Sa mâchoire serait plus anguleuse, il serait plus grand, et il aurait perdu un peu de ce regard désespérant de chien battu. Sa bouche serait chaude et douce sur son coup, mordillant et suçotant aux bons endroits. Sa peau serait encore fumante de la chaleur du bain, elle serait hâlée et sentirait le savon.

Les mains d'Eren trembleraient lorsque qu'il irait pour déboutonner le pantalon de Levi. Il bafouillerait et froncerait les sourcils comme il le fait toujours, honnête jusque dans sa frustration. Eren, qui s'inquiéterait de mal s'y prendre, s'en voudrait.

Levi avait lu les comptes-rendus d'entraînement d'Eren. Sans aucun talent inné, mais un travailleur extrêmement acharné, avec un zèle et une ténacité hors du commun. Il supposa qu'Eren lui sucerait la queue avec enthousiasme et de manière désordonnée. Cela serait sa première fois, il essayerait donc de prendre Levi trop profondément, il s'étoufferait et se baverait dessus, puis se mettrait à la place à le laper comme un chat avec un bol de lait.

Levi s'imagina ses yeux verts et dures devenus noirs de désir l'observer de plus bas, demandant silencieusement de l'approbation. Levi le récompenserait peut-être en lui tirant les cheveux trop fort, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre de Hanji le ramena au présent. À la pièce pleine de courant d'air du château crasseux. Il bandait à moitié, et était plus en colère contre lui-même qu'il ne l'avait été cinq minutes auparavant.

Hanji lui cria bonne nuit, et le fantasme fut bel et bien ruiné. Quand Levi se lava et se changea pour dormir, l'Eren imaginé dans sa tête avait disparu et était remplacé par l'adolescent apeuré aux pouvoirs étranges et aux vices bizarres. Il voulait Eren Imaginaire de nouveau à genoux, mais tout ce qu'il eut, ce fut des flash de l'après-midi ; Eren, le visage cramoisi et tordant un chiffon humide entre ses mains.

* * *

Voici la partie 1 du chapitre 1 de Blood Sticks de Blue_Thallium (la fic originale est trouvable sur ao3). Étant donné que son compte a été visiblement abandonné, je n'ai pas pu lui demandé son accord. J'espère que ça ira. Sinon, je ne compte pas faire le chapitre 2, car... je le trouve pas spécialement intéressant. Quoique. Merci à Naminette et Rima pour m'avoir corrigé.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Sticks - Chapitre1 partie II

Le niveau de concentration d'Eren avait chuté, et Levi ne voulait même pas envisager de lui faire tester ses pouvoirs de titan dans ces conditions. Levi lui fit donc faire le ménage. Erd se plaignit que nettoyer n'était pas la chose pour laquelle ils avaient besoin de lui, et Levi dit à Erd de se la fermer et de commencer les fenêtres.

Eren devenait peu à peu plus boudeur et désobéissant. Alors qu'auparavant il avait été très polie avec l'équipe de Levi, il commençait à mal parler à tout le monde. Eren remettait en cause chaque ordre qui ne venait pas directement de Levi ou de Hanji, et même alors, il ne les prenait guère bien. Il fâchait chaque fois qu'on lui disait d'aller dans sa chambre, et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il faisait le ménage vraiment à l'arrache.

Levi alla jeter un œil sur lui une semaine après l'Incident et le trouva au sous-sol, assis en tailleur près d'un seau, faisant rebondir boudeusement une brosse à récurer à terre.

« Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment du ménage. » dit Levi.

« En effet. » fit Eren. Il ne leva pas les yeux. Il ne dit pas _mon Capitaine_. Il ne s'arrêta même pas de jeter sa brosse sur le sol. Levi lança un regard noir, mais cela ne servit à rien. « Pourquoi on mène pas d'expériences ? Hanji a dit il y a une semaine que nous devrions faire quelque chose. »

« Hanji est d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'en ce moment, tu te conduis trop comme un petit merdeux pour qu'on puisse expérimenter quoique ce soit.» Les mots de Hanji avait été plus modérés. Levi s'accroupit devant Eren, mais Eren refusa toujours pas de croiser son regard. « Je croyais que tu voulais éliminer, » Levi fit des guillemets avec les doigts, «tout les titans jusqu'aux derniers, Eren ? »

Il leva alors les yeux. « C'est le cas. »

Levi roula des orbites, « Alors je me demande d'où vient ce soudain... manque de motivation. »

« Nettoyer un château, c'est pas tuer des titans. » répliqua Eren d'un ton sec.

« Sans déconné ? » dit Levi avec mépris. Eren regarda à nouveau parterre tandis qu'il devenait rouge, son perpétuel froncement de sourcils se se faisant plus profond. « On n'arrivera pas à travailler avec toi si tu ne tiens pas à carreau. Tu te comportes comme un putain de morveux. »

Eren jeta sa brosse à terre, et s'approcha de Levi. Il fixa Levi de plus haut, l'air suffisamment en colère pour se mettre à crier. « Je ne suis pas un morveux. » grogna-t-il. Levi ne s'écarta pas d'Eren, mais ne s'approcha pas plus. Il enroula sa main dans le col de l'ample blouse de travail d'Eren et se releva, hissant également Eren sur ses pieds.

« Oh que si, tu l'es ; un sale petit morveux trop gâté. » grogna Levi. Eren essaya de se tenir droit, de dominer Levi de hauteur, mais Levi le tira brusquement vers le bas avant qu'il ne le put. Il apprêta sa main. Il n'aimait pas frapper ses hommes, mais il y était contraint. « Je te suggère de secouer les idées si tu... » Levi enroula à nouveau sa main, et Eren regardait. Il ne cillait pas, il ne se préparait pas à l'impact ; il regardait. Il regardait, et son visage devenait plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait été. Il tremblait. Levi laissa son bras tomber. « Sale petit merdeux manipulateur. »

« Quoi ? » geignit Eren, incapable de cacher sa déception. Levi lâcha son haut, indéniablement furieux.

« Tu essaies délibérément de m'énerver. » dit-il. Maintenir le niveau sonore de sa voix réclamait une quantité d'énergie indécente. Son sang bouillonnait. « Et ça a presque marché. »

Levi n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi furieux. Une semaine. Il avait perdu une précieuse semaine à attendre qu'Eren change d'humeur, et tout ça n'avait été qu'un putain de stratagème. Un stratagème si évident que Levi était mortifié de ne pas avoir vu clair au-dedans.

Il avait eu une beaucoup trop haute idée de lui-même. Levi avait cru qu'Eren était probablement de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il l'avait rejeté. Il avait eu une trop haute idée de lui-même, et avait sous-estimé Eren.

Levi réfléchit pendant un instant, serra les dents, cogna Eren sur le sol et lui donna un gros coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Il resta étalé un certain moment, toussant et balbutiant.

« Pourquoi vous avez... C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Vois ça comme un moyen de te remotiver. » fit Levi. Eren le regarda en clignant des paupières. « Je n'aime pas négocier avec des monstres en pleine puberté qui ne veulent pas coopérer, mais si tu en as si désespérement, si pathétiquement besoin que tu mettrais en danger nos préparations pour ta première mission – et ta vie, en fait, et la vie de tous – j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix. » Levi se pinça l'arrête du nez, et Eren... sembla être en train de pleurer. Le visage cramoisi et débordant de larmes qui ruissellaient parterre, fixant le mur derrière Levi. On aurait dit qu'il se sentait coupable. Levi était content. « Si tu es sage. Si tu te conduis irréprochablement, alors je te récompenserais avec une rouste si violente, que même tes enfants la sentiront. » dit Levi avec dédain. « En supposant que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Eren s'assit, et essuya les yeux sur ses manches. « Oui, mon Capitaine. »

« Ne me mets plus jamais au pied du mur comme tu viens de le faire, Eren. » rugit Levi. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que je peux te remettre à la police militaire, et c'en serait terminé de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mon Capitaine. »

« Et tu sais que si tu choisissais de faire mauvais usage tes pouvoirs de titan, je pourrais te découper en morceaux comme si j'étais en train de couper des roses.

« Oui, mon Capitaine. »

« Je te frapperai encore, sale petit merdeux, si je ne savais pas que ça te plairait. » Si Levi était un homme plus cruel, il aurait sûrement cracher au sol ; il aurait sûrement cracher sur Eren. « J'espère que tu as honte de toi. » dit-il.

Eren se comporta merveilleusement bien durant la semaine qui suivit. Il travailla dure pour gagner la confiance de l'escouade de Levi. Il fut poli, il fut obéissant, et ils parvinrent même à découvrir qu'Eren était seulement capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en ayant un objectif en tête.

Petra dit en privé à Levi qu'elle pensait qu'il était vraiment un gentil garçon, et Levi lui répondit qu'il n'irait peut-être pas jusqu'à en dire autant.

* * *

Merci de laisser vos commentaires au chapitre 1 !


	3. Chapter 3

Eren avait choisi une pièce au sous-sol, une sans aucune lumière naturelle, et un sol en pierre. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un vieux bureau poussiéreux et d'une pile de chaises, et de quatre lampes à gaz, une pour chaque coin.

Eren s'agenouilla parterre et tendit ses mains afin qu'elles soient attachées. Levi ferma la porte derrière lui du pied, puis sortit une vieille ceinture de sa poche. Le cuir était fin et à présent, mou et il s'en fichait qu'elle se brise. Il fit le tour d'Eren, et s'accroupit derrière son dos, tenant fermement la ceinture entre ses dents tandis qu'il tira les bras d'Eren en arrière.

« C-Capitaine... » bredouilla Eren. Levi rassembla ses poignets, puis boucla la ceinture ( en y perçant alors un nouveau trou), enroulant l'excédant de cuir autour aussi étroitement qu'il le put.

« Oui ? »

« Je tiens à vous demander pardon. De vous faire faire ça. Mon Capitaine. » dit Eren. Sa voix était chancelante, et sensuelle. « Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est juste que je... j'ai pas réfléchi ? Et le temps que vous m'y fassiez réfléchir... vous aviez déjà dit que vous alliez le faire et... »

« En gros, t'es désolé pour ce que tu as fait, mais pas suffisamment désolé pour me laisser en dehors de tout ça. » La ceinture étant bien attachée, Levi se leva donc puis revînt jusqu'à la porte.

Levi se pencha en arrière, et examina la scène. Eren était joli garçon c'était plutôt dommage de ne pas l'avoir à genoux en d'autres circonstances. Eren regarda vers le haut avec de grands yeux ronds et verts, et mâchouilla sa lèvre. Son froncement de sourcils avait disparu, et avait juste l'air de s'en vouloir. Cela devenait difficile pour Levi d'être furieux contre lui. Pas étonnant qu'il soit un sale môme pourri-gâté.

Levi avait du mal à imaginer une mère qui puisse réprimander quelqu'un ayant un visage pareil.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus. Promis. » fit Eren, presque dans un murmure.

« Je le sais. » Levi se rapprocha. « Jusqu'où ça doit aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon Capitaine. »

« Bordel de merde, » marmonna Levi. « Dis juste quand, okay ? »

« D'accord. » Eren hocha la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était en train de frissonner.

Levi distribua son premier coup de pied directement dans la mâchoire d'Eren. Il cracha quelque chose de visqueux qui aurait pu être du sang ou de la bave – ce n'était pas suffisamment éclairé pour le dire. Le second coup de pied de Levi atterrit dans les côtes d'Eren, suivi d'un troisième, puis d'un quatrième, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren pousse un cri crache à nouveau.

« T'as enfin fini ? » demanda Levi. Eren gémit un ''non'' au sol. Levi appuya sa botte sur la joue d'Eren et se demanda où cogner ensuite. Il se décida pour l'arrière des genoux, puis le ventre, avant de le soulever et lui filer un coup de genou au visage. Le nez d'Eren craqua contre sa rotule, et sa lèvre éclata. Levi était content d'avoir quitté son uniforme pour quelque chose de noir, il aurait détesté avoir à expliquer à celui de corvée de lessive comment il s'était mis du sang partout.

Eren renifla bruyamment et cracha encore, puis se ré-effondra, se brisant le crâne sur le sol. Ses mollets et ses pieds étaient ramenés sous ses cuisses, laissant ses jambes écartées et ses hanches surélevées. Même à la lumière faible des lampes à gaz, Levi pouvait voir à quel point Eren bandait.

« Assez, » haleta Eren. « Ça suffit. » Il avait le souffle court. On aurait dit un homme en pleine fornication, demandant désespérément à son amant(e) d'arrêter de sucer ou de baiser, sinon il allait jouir.

Levi pressa son pied sur la silhouette de la queue d'Eren et frotta légèrement. Eren roula des hanches et poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

« Dois-je m'occuper de ça aussi ? » Il appuya plus fort. « C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as demandé d'arrêter ? Tu ne veux pas que je te vois? » Eren haleta et se pressa contre la botte de Levi.

« Rien… Ah… Rien ne vous y oblige, mais… Si-si vous vous occupez de moi, je pourrais m'occuper de vous, s-si vous en avez envie et, ah ! » C'était le genre d'offre embarrassante et maladroite que Levi pouvait imager Eren faire à un des autres garçons de sa section d'entraînement. Levi pressa encore, plus fort cette fois-ci; et Eren se tortilla désespéramment, gémissant à moitié comme un pute de luxe, à moitié comme un homme mourant.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne prends pas mon pied en dérouillant des ados, » dit Levi. Bien que les gémissements d'Eren suscitaient un peu son intérêt, il était à peu près aussi flasque qu'il pouvait l'être, et l'idée d'un adolescent crasseux et qui saigne près de sa queue n'arrangeait rien. « Mais si tu veux me remercier pour ça ultérieurement, je doute sincèrement que j'aurais la volonté de t'en empêcher, » marmonna Levi.

Eren lui offrit quelque chose qui aurait pu être un signe de tête, mais qui aurait pu être aussi un frisson, tandis qu'il continuait à se frotter contre la semelle des chaussures de Levi. Son dos se arqua et il sanglota, puis fit un drôle de bruit comme s'il s'étouffait. Il se releva brusquement pour s'asseoir, et le pied de Levi s'éclipsa. Eren prit un moment pour cracher quelque chose d'infect au sol; avant de renifler bruyamment et de recracher. Il se mit à se frotter contre la jambe de Levi. Levi grimaça.

« T'as pas honte ? » demanda-t-il. Eren acquiesça. Levi retira sa jambe et Eren geignit. « Je comprends que l'humiliation fasse probablement parti du truc, mais vraiment, je ne vais pas rester planter là à te laisser te frotter à ma jambe comme un chien. »

Eren bredouilla quelque chose qui sonnait comme un "s'il vous plaît". Levi s'accroupit à nouveau, et déboutonna la fermeture éclair d'Eren.

« Vous n'avez pas à la toucher, » couina Eren. « Ça vient. Ça vient presque, vous n'avez– laissez-moi juste– »

Levi prit une poigne de ses cheveux, et Eren s'étrangla avec ses mots. « Ferme-là, Eren. » Levi sortit la queue d'Eren de ses sous-vêtements plutôt humides, et passa sans ménagement un pouce à l'extrémité, là où se concentrait le liquide pré-séminal. Il força la tête d'Eren vers le bas. « Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis, » fit Levi en soupirant. Il claqua la langue.

Bon, il fallait l'admettre, il avait désormais une demi-molle. La queue d'Eren était plus grosse qu'il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit. Plutôt dans la moyenne, mais quand même plus grosse que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il expérimenta quelques va-et-vient (plus brutaux qu'ils n'auraient été avec la sienne) qui firent jouir Eren dans un grand frisson et cri silencieux. Levi essaya le sperme de sa main sur les cuisses d'Eren.

« C'était rapide, » dit Levi. Mais il craignit qu'Eren n'était pas en train d'écouter. Tremblant et ayant encore des mouvements compulsifs, il semblait avoir avec des difficultés à se tenir droit. Levi lâcha ses cheveux, et soutint son cou.

Il prit le temps de bien observer le visage d'Eren pour la première fois, et y trouva un amas de sang, de morve, de bave et de larmes. Son nez était désormais situé à un angle très bizarre.

« J'ai cassé ton nez, » fit Levi. Eren renifla. « Reste immobile, je vais le replacer. Je vais bouger ma main, donc garde la tête relevée » lui dit Levi. Eren grogna en guise de réponse.

Après que Levi ait replacé le nez d'Eren, il détacha ses mains, reboutonna son pantalon et rammena sur ses pieds. Après ce qu'avait fait Levi au tribunal, les blessures d'Eren avaient totalement disparu au bout de trois ou quatre heures, donc la priorité de Levi était qu'il soit propre plutôt que rafistoler.

Il n'allait pas mettre Eren au lit avec son visage en bouillie. Auruo était chargé le matin de réveiller tout le monde.

Il y avait une salle de bain plutôt rudimentaire au sous-sol, avec une baignoire, un robinet et des toilettes.

Eren était à moitié endormi lorsque Levi le traîna jusque là. Levi cala contre la baignoire et fit couler l'eau, puis saisit une serviette proche et l'humidifia. Quand Levi se retourna, Eren s'était endormi.

Il déboutonna précautionneusement la chemise d'Eren, et inspecta les dégats. Son torse était ponctué de vilains bleus, et Levi pria pour qu'ils guérissent aussi vite que les autres blessures l'avaient fait. Il posa la main sur les côtes d'Eren pour y vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de casse et trouva sa peau incroyablement chaude, suffisamment pour qu'elle brûle si Levi l'y laissa

Il took hold le menton d'Eren d'une main, et de l'eau enleva la saleté de son visage. Eren était K.O, et semblait seulement se réveiller quand Levi frottait particulièrement fort.

Levi eut à voir sa lèvre fendue se recoudre toute seule en quelques minutes, et il pensa à quel point Hanji aurait aimé avoir vu ça. Il observa des ecchymoses qui avaient été violets il y a un instant, viré au bleu, au vert, au jaune pour finir par disparaître complètement. L'apparance étrange du nez d'Eren avait complètement disparu lorsque Levi en essuya le sang.

Il fut presque complètement/entièrement guéri une heure après avoir reçu ses blessures. Levi se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était en train de dormir. Ou du moins, il l'espèrait. Il devait le dire à Hanji, et il doutait qu'il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si Hanji déduisait que sexual release accélérait grandement la vitesse de guérison d'Eren.

Il prit un moment pour regarder dormir Eren. Il était vraiment joli lorsqu'il n'était pas lancé des regards noirs ou de grogner. Il semblait paisible, et jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune pour que Levi songe seulement à faire ce qu'il allait probablement finir par faire, sous réserve qu'Eren se souvienne de ce que Levi lui avait dit. Il soupira. Il ne devrait pas. Il ne devrait, vraiment, vraiment pas mais si Eren turned up dans ses quartiers, en ayant cette apparance et en étant avide de le remercier, Levi doutait sincèrement d'être capable de dire non.

Levi enleva le caleçon d'Eren et le jeta dans la baignoire en même temps que son pantalon. Avec une certaine difficulté, il porta Eren sur son dos, puis le balança sans ménagement sur son lit. Eren se réveilla d'un grognement aussitôt qu'il heurta le matelas.

« C'est le matin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

« Oh. Où son mes vêtements ? »

« Dans la baignoire. Je te les ai enlevé. »

« Merci, Capitaine. » Eren semblait sur le point de le saluer, ou de se mettre au garde-à-vous ou quelque chose du genre.

« Tu viens de me décharger dans la main, t'as la permission de laisser tomber les formalités. »

« Désolé, » marmonna Eren. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son corp nu, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Merci, d'avoir fait ça. En dépit du fait que j'ai... Compromis nos progrès. Et tout. »

« C'est bon, » soupira Levi. « Je sais que ça va contre mes dires, comme quoi j'ai aucun intérêt pour les ados, mais si tu veux me remercier comme il faut, tu sais où se trouve mes quartiers. » fit Levi.

« Bonne nuit » dit Eren, lançant à Levi un sourire forcé.

Levi se demanda dans quoi il avait mis les pieds.

* * *

Fin, car je ne ferais pas le chapitre 2. Ou du moins, ce n'est pas dans mon programme actuel. Pour vous résumez, Eren se souvient de ce que le Caporal et arrive ce qui doit arriver ! C'est une fic assez intéressante, car les personnages sont très normaux (si on omet le kink d'Eren), décrit de façon pas très flatteuse et pour une fois, Levi n'est pas un gros sadique.

Merci de commenter au chapitre 1 ! (n'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes)


End file.
